Human In Equestria
by FlutterShy's Best Friend
Summary: This is one about where a lad name Jack, stumbles upon Fluttershy's house, and more in the woods as he was chased by crowbar wielding maniacs. Im sorry for the bad title. My mind goes blank when it comes to them! First Fanfic, EVER Rated T For Mild/Moderate Swearing and a little blood. Oh yeah, and NOBODY HURTS FLUTTERSHY!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This Is My first MLP story which was inspired by two users called **_**ThomasR**_** and**_** Kwiteshy**_**, who wrote really good stories on Fluttershy, I love their stories and there should be more of them! Anyway, we should get on with the story aye? *Brohoof!***

Chapter 1: My Only Friend.

It's hard living in a school of brony haters. Sorry, I should introduce myself. My name is Jack Dolan and the school I go to is Bairnsdale Secondary College. **(A/N My Name and School Is actual Information, No Joke!)** I have no friends. Everyday I'm called gay by random people, my life is full of name calling. The whole school knows, but they don't understand, no. None of them do, at least I have friends that are bronies, but sadly, they're only online, it makes me feel better though. Fluttershy is my favourite pony, the others are okay, but Fluttershy is the cutest because she is so shy. One kid at school said that Fluttershy was the most horrible thing to happen on this earth. I don't know why I didn't hurt him, he deserved it, but I just ran off crying. I'm 14 and I CRY? What sort of person am I? I should've hurt him on the spot. I guess Fluttershy made me this way, not that I hate it.

Now, my family, that's a different story. They seem to only just tolerate the things I keep in my room. My Fluttershy doll, no I don't care that they are called dolls, that's what they were made to be called, so I'll call them that. Thank the gods I have a laptop, or else I would only be able to watch my little pony at school, which I don't get much time for, and I'm not allowed to, the teachers won't let me. I was called up to the principal's office for watching the show during my multimedia class. "Why do you watch these shows? They're for little girls" My principal asked. "Because I have no other friends, so I watch my little pony to make myself feel better" I replied plainly. "Well don't you think if you…" My Principal was cut off by my phone; the ringtone was Fluttershy telling me that someone was trying to contact me, again, very cute." I'm sorry Mr Clairntine; I have to take this call, its important. "But wait JA…" but I was already out the door.

I answered it hesitantly, because I wanted to hear the rest of the ringtone. But I did anyway. "Hey Jack!" My Online Friend said. I lived in Australia, so did he, but on the other side of the country. "Hey Bill, why did you call me?" I don't really get many calls but when I do, they are normally good news. "I'm going to bronycon!" He answered ecstatically. "Oh gods, I'm so envious of you right now!" I replied back, happy for my only friend. "I've already packed my things, my mum is waiting for me now out at her car. I won't be able to contact you for about two months; my mum has decided that this will be a family holiday. I'm sorry you can't come" He said with regret. "Don't worry its cool guy" I said, disappointed. "Stop calling me guy, it's a bad habit" Bill said with distaste. "Okay, bring me something with Fluttershy on it, okay?" I asked. "Sure, but Rainbow Dash is better" said Bill with pride. "Let's not start this again, shall we?" I asked. We argued who was the best all the time, but it was all in fair competition. "Okay, my mum is really getting pissed now, got to go NOW" he said, anxious to begin his overseas journey to the legendary bronycon. "Okay, I was talking to the principal just before" I said.

"Okay, well bye" Bill said, and hung up. I walked back into the principal's office and sat down. "I heard what you were talking about" Mr Clairntine said. "What! How did you hear?" I asked in shock and surprise. "You mentioned something called… ponycon?" Mr Clairntine asked, intrigued. After that, I just went into brony overdrive, talking to him about everything he wanted to know. "Well, I think that's a good idea for you and your 'brony' pals" Mr Clairntine said. "I only have one, and he is going" I said sadly. "Well, don't let me catch you again. "Okay" I replied. Little did I know that was the last time I would see the principal for a _Long_ time. Since Multimedia was the last class I had for that day, I was relieved to walk out of the school gate. I was a fairway down the street when I saw the main bully: _Max Deklan _and his mindless followers."Hello, faggot" he said cruelly. "What do you want, Max?" I said, a little nervous. "I want you to stop watching that gay faggot my little pony shit, you retarded _brony_" Max said the word _brony _like it was some terrible disease, like the black plague. "You know I'm never going to stop, it's like asking you to stop bullying me, it will never happen" I said firmly, but I was still really nervous. "Well I guess I have to do what I did last time" Max cracked his knuckles. He took a step towards me. His lackeys mirrored his movements, trying to intimidate me. I was scared; I didn't know what to do, I just made like a scared rabbit and ran into the woods off to my left where I thought I would get away, but I just ran into a bigger problem, something that I will never forget… **A/N well, how was that for my first MLP: FIM story huh? See Everypony later! *Brohoof***


	2. Chapter 2

**What's up ma bronies and pegasisters? I'm back for another chapter, yay! (Quietly) anyway, I'd like to say to people if you don't like these stories, don't read them, well, unless you want to then give bad reviews then don't bother, I don't have time for that, let alone it's a waste of your own time hating on something better. Gods I blab a lot, well, what are you waiting for? Read dat chapter below and review if you think it's worth your time, go anonymous if you wish.**

Chapter Two: New Friends, new surroundings.

I ran as fast as I could. I knew it wouldn't be long before_ Max Drakas_ would catch me. I was a fast runner, but Max was faster. If he caught me, he would do a lot worse than just bruise my arm, he would probably break it. Suddenly, the woods became a lot darker, but I didn't stop. Max would be right on my tail. I took the gamble to look back, and I saw Max and his friends with _crowbars! _"Where did they get them from?" I said, now truly afraid. I just kept running. Max was the schools best runner, but I've still managed to keep away from him, I took another glance back, he was still there, but he was far away. I turned to look back where I was going and, I tripped and face planted. I tripped over a root that was growing out of the ground. I picked myself up and looked around. Off to my right I saw a house/tree hybrid thing.

My mind went blank and I just dashed for the house: I decided to call it; I knocked on the door frantically, trying to get in. I heard Max's voice once again, yelling and cursing it became louder. I knocked again, hoping to get whoever was behind the door to open it. "Coming" the feminine voice came from behind the door, it sounded quiet and muffled. Then the worst possible thing happened, Max found me. "Hahaha! Got you now, nowhere to run!" Max said as he pulled his arm back, ready to throw his weapon. "This is gonna hurt, Jack" Max said cruelly. He let fly with the crowbar. It spun in the air and I ducked and curled up into a ball. Just as the crowbar was about to pass over my head, the door opened to a quiet "Hello?" The crowbar hit the female right in the forehead as she was knocked back into her house. I stoop up straight in shock and peered inside her house. I saw her crumpled state and I got a better look at her. Her forehead was bleeding quite badly and she reminded me of someone… or somepony! It was Fluttershy, my favourite character. Rage filled me and I turned to look at _Max Drakas_ with a look of absolute hate and malice. Max looked unsettled for a moment, and quickly hid it behind his usual ugly sneer. "Hahaha! I hit your favourite slut of a pony!" His friends started laughing. I have never been angrier in my whole entire life. "That's it! I'm not taking shit from you anymore!" I yelled and charged. His friends passed him their crowbars to defend himself. "I don't care how much they hurt me, if I land one hit that will hurt him, I'll be happy" I said under my breath. But something happened, I felt, confident, strong, and I felt like he was the weakest enemy I have ever had. He wouldn't move, I thought he would move and then hit, but he stood his ground, but that didn't make me any less confident, he hurt Fluttershy, and he was gonna pay. When I reached him, he swung his crowbar, which I dodged somehow, and sent him spiralling upwards with a punch to the stomach. He was screaming all the way up, and then got stuck in a tree. Max was winded, and shocked. His friends scrambled away to safe distance. I looked at my hand and gasped. It had a sapphire blue aura around it which was already fading. When it faded I felt like my normal self again. Then I remembered "Oh Gods, Fluttershy!" I ran back to the house and I examined her properly. She had a deep cut on her forehead. Her mane was slightly stained red from blood. "I have to get her onto a flat surface. Not against the wall" I said frantically. I carried her up the stairs. She was surprisingly light for a pony. I set her gently on the bed and went to find something that could help poor Fluttershy. "Wait, I'm in Fluttershy's house, after I ran away from Max, into the local forest and now I'm here?" I was confused. I couldn't find anything useful, the pills I saw were useless, and I had no idea what they did, so I left them. I went back to Fluttershy's bedside and felt her temperature. It was hot and I got some blood on my hand, by accident of course. But I just left it there and I got a tingling in my hand, my jaw dropped open as I saw little green wisps flow out of my hand and onto Fluttershy's wound. The blood started to dissipate and the wound was slowly closing, since it was a deep cut, it was a while before Fluttershy's wound had fully healed. As soon as I pulled my hand away I passed out.

I woke up in a bed, still tired and my head hurt. I was in the same bed Fluttershy was in, but she wasn't anywhere I could see. I tried to get out of bed. My legs wouldn't work and I fell to the floor and knocked over the bedside table which held on top a glass of water. It made a smashing sound as it broke. **(Ya Don't Say?: D)** I groaned as Fluttershy appeared at the top of the stairs. "H-hello? Are you alright?" she asked, obviously still afraid of me. "No, I'm not. I can't move at all, I shouldn't have tried. I'm sorry Fl…" I stopped myself. I didn't want her to know that I knew her name, I took the safer approach. "What's your name?" I asked her. "Flu… Fluttershy, and yours?" Fluttershy asked. "My name is Jack, now can you help me up please?" I asked, still unable to get up on the bed. "Okay" she replied. She helped me get up on the bed and covered me in blankets. She began to walk away. "Wait, Fluttershy, I'm sorry that you got injured because of me, all of it is my fault, please forgive me." I asked pleadingly. She turned around and came back to my side. "I forgive you, after all, you saved me from those nasty creatures, but you're not like them. Your, different" She said. "Th-thank you, Fluttershy" I said with graciousness. "You need to get some sleep, would you like to hear a lullaby?" She asked quietly. "Yes, that would be nice, but isn't this your bed?" I asked. "Yes, it is, why do you ask?" She questioned. "No, I can't be in your bed, you need to sleep too!" I explained and rose to get out of her bed. She placed a hoof on my chest and I stopped. "No, you need your rest, besides I'll be alright. Now, is there anything else you want to say before I begin?" she asked. "Well, you know that injury you had when the object hit you?" I asked. "Yes, but it's gone now, I thought it was a dream until I saw you unconscious beside my bed" she answered obviously confused. So I gave her the only answer I had "well, I was checking your temperature, and I uh. Left my hand there to examine for any rise or fall, then for some reason my hand was tingling and I green wisps began to come from my hand and go onto your wound, and somehow, it was healing your wound and clearing the blood, and when I pulled my hand away, I was so tired I just collapsed" I said. "is that it?" Fluttershy asked me, she stared at me with those big eyes, they were quite hypnotising. "Yeah, just one, thanks for not kicking me out" I said. She giggled. "its quite alright" she cleared her throat and started to sing…

**Fluttershy's P.O.V**

"Hush now, quiet now, it's time to lay your sleepy head. Hush now, quiet now, it's time to go to bed. Hush now, quiet now, it's time to lay your sleepy head. Hush now, quiet now, it's time to go to bed." It wasn't long before Jack went to sleep. However when I knew Jack was sound asleep she didn't leave, I just stared at him, wondering why I let this stranger into my house. He wasn't even a pony! He was, not of this world. (**A/N All Flashbacks will be in italic form, as all Author notes are in bold!)**

_I remembered that other creature throwing that curved heavy thing. I rubbed my head, still hurting, but not much. Then I remembered what Jack did. The way he looked when saw me injured; his face was of unbearable rage. Then he looked back at his pursuers and yelled that they he wasn't going to take any more… 'Shit?' did he say? I don't sound nice but then he ran at them. I got a look at him when he was running after his assailants. He had two more of those things he threw at me. I wanted to scream at him to stop, but he wouldn't hear me, and I didn't even have the strength to. As I was falling unconscious, I caught a glimpse of his hand and I saw that it was glowing blue. Maybe my I was imagining it; I didn't have much time to think about it as I slipped into unconsciousness._

_When I awoke I was in my own bed. How did I get here? Did Jack carry me? I moved my hoof towards my head and felt my injury. Where was it, was it all a dream? Then I looked over the side of my bed and saw my unconscious saviour. I moved out of my bed and placed Jack in it gingerly. I felt his head with my hoof, it was hot. How he got sick, I didn't know. "Now just stay here, I'm going to make you all better" I said and trotted off down the stairs to find what was necessary to make Jack better. "Hmm… I might need some herbs from my garden"_

_Ten minutes later I arrived back at my cottage with the necessary ingredients for a warm home-made soup. As I got the stove on, the ingredients chopped and the water boiling. I heard a smash and came rushing up the stairs to check on Jack. I hid behind the cupboard and called out: "H-hello? Are you alright?" I asked, even though he saved me, I didn't trust him. "No, I'm not, I can't move at all, and I shouldn't even have tried, I'm sorry Flu…" Jack stopped himself abruptly. Was he going to say my name? How could he have known? "What's your name?" Jack asked me. "Flu-Fluttershy" I answered. He saved me, he deserved that much._

**A/N Well, that's it for now lads! I just hope this doesn't turn out to be boring for anyone; besides, this was my favourite part to write. Especially Fluttershy's lullaby, that was awesome! I decided to do some proof-reading, editing and adding random junk in so it's not such a Bitch to read, hah! Anyway, if you liked **_**Ma**_**x Drakas because he swore, too bad, faun he's not coming back for a long time: Spoiler? Possibly! Well… Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hello all! How is Everypony going? I'm back for another chapter, yay! This chapter might not be what you imagined, seriously I don't know myself. I just make random junk up as I go along; I like to do that sort of thing, even though it may not be for the best, I have some ideas that have been planted in my head through daydreams in class and sitting listening to music while playing Minecraft, YAY! I'm probably boring you with all these long, boring and ridiculous author notes, so on with the story! I'd also like to give credit to **_**Mewthree **_**for his ridiculously good review! He inspired me with a few MORE ideas that have a lot of potential**

Chapter Three: Meeting the Mane 6

**Jack Dolan's P.O.V**

It was early morning when I awoke, the birds were so lovely, and the sunshine through the window was divine. I slinked out of bed. I realized I slept in my normal clothes and sighed. I decided to go find Fluttershy. Maybe she was outside with her animals. I walked downstairs, it was dark! I called out: "Fluttershy? Are you here?" I asked. I was a little bit nervous but I descended into the darkness. I could only just see my hand in front of my face. Then the lights suddenly turned on and a number of ponies yelled "Surprise!" I was so scared I screamed and ran up the stairs and hid under the bed.

Fluttershy came up to find me. "Jack, oh Jack, please come out, we weren't trying to scare you we just wanted to give you a welcome, and it was Pinkie Pie's idea after all" She said softly. Her voice reassured me enough to make a small whimper, what they did really scared me. Fluttershy found me and told me to come out. I gave her a hug but I didn't pull away, this was a whole new world, even though the exit was about 5 minutes out. Fluttershy was the only pony who made me feel safe. "Come on, you might want to meet my friends, they don't bite" I followed Fluttershy, hiding behind her all the way down. Then she took a step to the side and left me out in the open. "Oh my god he's sooooo cute!" Pinkie pie yelled. She instantly ran up and squeezed the air out of me.

"Owww! Watch the ribs, they're not indestructible" I said gruffly. "Okey dokey!" she said and bounded away like in the cartoon. "Hey! I'm Rainbow Dash! If you wanna hang out with someone _cool_ just ask!" She said proudly. "Okay, I'll be sure to keep that in mind" I said. Rarity appeared in a usually beautiful dress "Hello, dear, I'm rarity, and I might say, if you ever need a change of clothes, don't be afraid to ask me!" she said in her posh tone. "No offence, but I'm not one for fashion and stuff like that, but your dress is nice" I said, hoping she wouldn't take it to heart. "Oh everybody needs to look good sometime!" she winked and walked off. "Howdy, I'm applejack! If you're hungry, make sure to buy some of my delicious apple fritter, apple pie, apples of any kind!" she sounded like a boring infomercial, ponyfied. "Next time I'm walking past your shop, I'll be sure to take a look when I'm a bit peckish" I said. "Glad to hear it, you'll never regret it!" Applejack said, and walked over to join the party obviously satisfied by her… 'Sales pitch' I guess you could call it. There was one pony left to meet: Twilight Sparkles. She raised a hoof; I pounded it with my fist, soft of course.

I thought in my mind: 'OH MY GODS I JUST GAVE A BROHOOF TO AND ACTUAL PONY YEAH!' What I really said was: "Hey I'm Jack, and you?" I asked. I was entertained by the fact that they didn't know that I knew their names. (**A/N Was that confusing? I hope not!) **"Hello, I'm Twilight Sparkle" She said. "And I'm Spike!" Spike climbed off from Twilight's back and shook my hand, since we had both normal hands, well according to us anyway. "Are you some sort of dragon?" Twilight Sparkle said. "No, I'm… Human" I answered. Twilight Sparkle suddenly looked pale, if you could get pale when you have purple fur. "What's wrong, Twilight?" I asked, "Did I say something wrong?" She regained her colour and composure. "No" she put her smile back on her face, but I could still see the… fear in her eyes. "Now, let's eat!" She walked over to the food table. After seeing what happened when I told Twilight Sparkle that I was human. I wanted to know more, but my worst nightmare appeared: Pinkie Pie.

"Hey Jacky Jack!" Pinkie Pie said out loud. Nobody ever called me that, it felt good to not be called gay or be put down at all. "Yes Pinkie?" I asked. I wasn't so sure if I was going to like this… "Want a cupcake eating contest?" The rest of the other ponies groaned in frustration. I smiled, for once in a long time. "Yeah, Why not?" I said. The other ponies were behind him shaking their heads and waving their hooves, but it was too late. It wasn't too long before Pinkie Pie had all the cupcakes set up. Rainbow Dash and Rarity were cheering Pinkie on. Fluttershy and Applejack were cheering for me. Twilight Sparkle was the judge. "Go Jack, you rock, woohoo" said Fluttershy. "Go Jack! If you win, I'll give you some apple pie!" yelled Applejack. I turned around and said: "I thank you for cheering for me" it felt so good to be cheered on for, I teared up. "Is something wrong, Jack?" Fluttershy came up to me and asked. I quickly hid my tears and said: "Nothing, let's just do this!"

**(A/N) Well that's it! I WAS gonna write the cupcake eating contest, but decided against it, as I had an idea for in the middle, so I'll save it for later, like 15 minutes later when I get back on my laptop in class, home or whenever I'm not doing anything. I'm hoping people actually read this and enjoy it. Bye! *Brohoof***


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hello All! This is the one with some actual… fun. I don't wanna spoil it so you will just have to read to know what it is!**

Chapter Four: The Cupcake Eating Contest and Beyooooooond!

"Okay, here are the rules" Twilight Sparkle announced. "Trays of 8 are given to each contestant, and they cannot have another until all of the cupcakes are eaten and have been swallowed, all beverages are allowed, and no bad sportsmanship" Twilight Sparkle started to count down: "5…4…3…2…1… GO!" I instantly went for the closest one, they weren't hard to take out of the tray, which was a relief, and raised it to my mouth and ate the whole thing in one go. I swear, I was that hungry. Pinkie Pie was doing the same thing, one after another, gobbling them up like she done it all… Yeah, she probably had done it from birth. It went on for quite a while, one after another, they tasted quite good. Ten minutes in I was feeling great, I had never had felt so much joy in my whole entire life, it was great fun. I couldn't stop myself from smiling and laughing all the time **(A/N I know what you're thinking, Jack doesn't get a cutie mark like Pinkie Pie's on his flank, Hah! That would be the day!) **Half an hour in both Pinkie and I were slowing down, the cheering was still going on even though it wasn't very loud, I could hardly hear Fluttershy, she was so quiet all the time it would be quite hard to know if she cried when she was just a filly. It made me smile for a moment.

Forty five minutes in and we were both just about eaten all the cupcakes that were baked in a matter of minutes. Somehow, I managed to keep them all down, which was not even humanly possible. I was ahead of Pinkie by one cupcake; it was easy to see she was struggling, as was I at this point. "Come on sugarcube! You're almost finished!" Applejack yelled. "Yay, Jack! Woohoo" Fluttershy said, just a little louder than normal. It made me feel all sorts of good that when people were yelling at me, it wasn't because I didn't do anything wrong, it was because they believed me to win. Then it hit me, I had FRIENDS, I had actual friends who cared for me and would stand up for me, the kind you have that would be willing to share anything, even their sandwich. I finally finished, so did Pinkie. "It's… A draw!" Everyone cheered. Pinkie and I shook… well; I just gave her a Brohoof and a friendly hug. "How did you do that? That was amazing! How long have you been eating cupcakes?" Pinkie asked. "Well, that was my first time ever" I said sheepishly. She gasped loudly like when she first saw Twilight Sparkle. "YOU NEVER HAD A CUPCAKE BEFORE!?" Pinkie Pie screamed, and then fainted. "Whoa, that was unexpected" I said, kind of embarrassed. "Don't sweat it; she'll be alright, but great job!" Applejack reassured me. They all came to congratulate me and left Pinkie just lying there, I felt bad just leaving her like that, so I picked her up and sat her in a chair, like a ragdoll, her head was slumped at the side. We all burst into laughter. Fluttershy was stifling a laugh, but it was all in vain as she burst out laughing just as loud as the rest of us. Tears of joy ran down my face, but I didn't stop them, they were happy tears, and they tasted salty.

Rainbow Dash and Applejack took Pinkie Pie back to her house. Rarity said she had a special, secret project to work on, and left. So that left Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle and I alone in her house. "Jack, we must talk" Twilight said. I had a feeling I wasn't going to like this. "Twilight, please don't do anything to hurt his feelings" Fluttershy said. "Don't worry, I won't hurt him" Twilight said. "I'm standing right here you know?" I said, getting impatient. Fluttershy giggled, again, very cute. "Oh, sorry Jack" Twilight said. "Let's sit down; we have a lot to talk about" Twilight said. I knew from then I was in deep shit, just not the way I imagined.

**A/N Well, that's it for now, sorry it's so short! I really have nothing to say at this point in time, except stay brony! *Brohoof***


End file.
